


Прежде чем он проснулся

by Finnigan



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan
Summary: Девочка и тень до встречи памятной ночью
Kudos: 2





	Прежде чем он проснулся

Когда он впервые чувствует Интегру, он мёртв уже восемь лет. Мёртв этой новой, заклятой и несовершенной смертью, что подарил ему Хозяин.

Когда он впервые чувствует Интегру, она ровным счётом ничего из себя не представляет. То есть почти буквально — пока для кого угодно, кроме него. Для Алукарда она в этот первый момент — новый узелок на стальной нити, новое звено цепи, которую Абрахам Ван Хелсинг выковал из магии и собственной крови, воплотив в Печати Кромвеля. Новая, едва народившаяся ветвь терния, что уже больше полувека пронзает его сердце. И когда, спустя время (недолгое время, но он не знает ему счёта здесь), собственное сердце Интегры впервые делает удар, сама его сущность безгласно содрогается: сквозь глухое и вязкое болото небытия приходит почти радостная мука узнавания, острая, как вспышка забытого света, приходит знание: та самая кровь струится дальше. 

Леди Хеллсинг растеряно ходит по комнате, леди не спит, немного оскальзывается на ковре, подходит к окну, касается штор и пытается вспомнить. За этим и застаёт её Артур, правду сказать, несколько неожиданно: распахивает дверь, вырастает на пороге и не сразу опускает пистолет. 

Это почти привычка в последние пару недель, что-то вроде естественной реакции для него, мужчины и охотника на вампиров — неуклюже оправдывает он сам себя в разговоре с Уолтером позднее и нервно смеётся. Это почти как её утренняя тошнота.

Как может быть иначе. Теперь известно точно. У них будет ребёнок. 

А в тот момент он спрашивает: "Что случилось". Он спрашивает серьёзно: "Кто-нибудь напал?" Он спрашивает, наконец, смутившись, самое очевидное: "Тебе нехорошо?"

Леди качает головой. 

"Просто сон".

Плохой сон, просто нервы, ничего больше. Это тоже бывает, говорят. 

Вот только леди не сразу может вспомнить, что же такое ей приснилось. Воспоминание приходит лишь несколько ночей спустя, но и тогда не может она сказать, что же её так напугало.

Там, во сне, было просто... присутствие. Ни движения, ни облика, ни голоса, ни даже взгляда не было. Но был.. кто-то.

Артур хмурится. Артур прислушивается к старой связи. Ничего. Он решает подождать. Больше странного, впрочем, леди не видит.

***  
Интегре три с половиной, и, хотя она кажется своему отцу такой хрупкой, она очень подвижная и любопытная девочка. Светлые волосики, лёгкие, как пух, яркие глаза, нос, пока больше похожий на пуговку. И привычка кусаться, доставляющая Уолтеру немало мук.

И всё это совершенно не важно для Алукарда — высохшей кучи падали у стены подвала далеко внизу, бесплотного ослабшего вихря где-то в бездне на обратной стороне самого себя. Для него она сейчас — просто комок удивительно тёплого света. Не того, от которого хочется спрятаться, а того, о который хочется хоть немного погреться. Не телом и не по многовековой привычке — забрав этот свет, погнав по мёртвым венам — а продрогшей в небытии душой. Возможно, даже своей собственной, где-то тут она должна быть... (он не уверен. Он мёртв. Он несколько потерялся). Он, истощённый и заблудившийся, тянется, ничего не сознавая, к этому огоньку.

Пока Интегра бодрствует, следить за ней бывает по-настоящему тяжело. Уолтер регулярно нанимает ещё нянь и столь же регулярно даёт им расчёт. Но вот спит она очень хорошо и никогда не плачет. Артур даже немного удивлён. Но справляться о том, что происходит в детской по ночам, не перестаёт: профессиональная паранойя не даёт покоя. 

Интегра спит. Кого только не прячет ночь за стенами, кого только не впускает. Человеческие кошмары и страхи не всегда порождения психики, особенно, если речь идёт о ребёнке из такой семьи как Хеллсинг. Но ядовитые тени, блуждающие в лондонском тумане, сознания Интегры не касаются. Свернувшийся в уголке её сна ошмёток озябшей темноты инстинктивно клацает зубами. От его силы осталось очень мало, да и мелкая ночная пакость не способна хоть сколько-нибудь насытить его, но это не имеет значения.

***  
Интегре шесть, и она обижена на весь мир. На папу, за то, что его очередное согласие поехать с нею в зоопарк в очередной раз оборачивается враньём, стоит зазвонить телефону. И за то, что он зовёт Уолтера, прося его свозить Интегру в зоопарк — как будто дело в зоопарке! На Уолтера, за то, что он (конечно) кланяется и берётся за дело, словно ничего не случилось. За то, что он пытается занять её разговором, за то, что ходит за ней и даже — нет, особенно, наконец, — за то, что он предлагает ей купить сахарной ваты.

Интегре шесть, и она злится. 

Интегре шесть, и она делает, как ей кажется, единственную подходящую вещь: она сбегает.

Интегре шесть, и она... как же это называется? "Влипла" понимает она позже. Заблудилась. И, кажется, только усугубляет дело, согласившись на предложение какой-то девицы проводить её хотя бы обратно до зоопарка. Это она понимает ещё погодя, когда на ставшей какой-то уж очень запутанной улице к девице присоединяется группа разновозрастных плохо одетых приятелей. Они обсуждают, что она "слишком мелкая", хотя у неё и "явно неплохое пальтишко", и денег ей, наверное, не дали. Денег и правда нет, они у Уолтера (Уолтер. Как же ей хочется, чтобы он был здесь) Непрошеная компания Интегры очень недовольна. Они совсем непохожи ни на неё, ни на тех ребят, которых она изредка видела в гостях. Угрюмоватые, заражённые злым задором, они шушукаются и ведут её куда-то дальше, к реке. Они цепляют и тыкают её, забавляясь неспособностью жертвы ответить. Кто-то примечает цепочку у неё на шее и дёргает. Папин подарок — осознаёт Интегра —рвётся и летит на землю. Давясь негодованием, она царапает вцепившуюся в пальто руку, пытаясь добраться выше. И холодеет, чувствуя, что сейчас её ударят.

Удара нет. Есть тишина, а за ней — "Эй, откуда?" и низкое ворчание. Интегра открывает зажмуренные от страха глаза и видит существо, в котором лишь спустя несколько мгновений признаёт большую собаку. Собака не спеша идёт к ребятам, не издаёт больше ни звука, просто идёт. Тишину можно резать ножом. Интегру пихают вперёд, и у неё обрывается сердце: специально, они специально, а Уолтер учил, что к бродячим собакам нельзя резко подходить. Вот сейчас, сейчас... Она падает, как ей кажется, прямо под собачьи лапы и больно бьётся локтями о землю. 

Ничего не происходит. То есть не происходит с ней, понимает она: собака останавливается, не касаясь её, а потом опять идёт вперёд. Прямо на компанию, замершую было от любопытства, и всё ещё молча. Интегра не видит ничего толком, потому что боится шевельнуться, уткнувшись носом в землю, но на её мучителей открывающееся зрелище производит впечатление. Тишина раскалывается сначала руганью, а потом воплями и удаляющимся топотом ног. 

Интегра лежит и думает: собака тоже убежала. Может, за ними, про это Уолтер тоже объяснял: бегущих собаки преследуют.

Она медленно садится, поворачивается и видит собаку. Собака сидит в двух шагах и смотрит на неё. И внезапно Интегра понимает, что собака очень старая. Что её длинная шерсть — спутанная и грязная, и что, несмотря на эту шерсть, выпирающие рёбра, кажется, можно сосчитать на глаз. Собака встаёт и медленно бредёт к ней. Интегра не решается шевельнуться и всё не отводит взгляда. Опять становится не по себе, но бежать тоже не годится. Да и не получится, наверное. Собака подходит вплотную и вдруг... просто ложится. Так близко, что почти касается девочки. Интегра моргает. Собака лежит рядом и теперь уже совершенно не выглядит страшной. Интегра даже не может понять, что их всех так напугало. Собака большая и действительно такая худющая, что теперь непонятно, как она вообще держалась на лапах всё это время. Впервые внимательно поглядев на вытянутую морду, Интегра замечает, что глаза у собаки слезятся, а над ними на голове что-то, похожее на старые шрамы.

У Интегры нет собаки. У неё есть пони, на котором её, водрузив ему на спину опять же под присмотром, время от времени возят по саду. Интегре нравится пони, но пони нельзя в дом и играть с ним тоже нельзя. Уступая просьбам, папа дарил ей котят два раза, но в доме им что-то не нравилось: они сбегали. Сбегали упорно, пока не пропадали с концами. А собаку папа вовсе так и не разрешил.

Незнакомых собак трогать категорически нельзя. На улице — тем более. Эти простые истины ей известны, но... Ох, и Уолтер с ума сойдёт, он всегда следит, чтобы она не пачкалась. Впрочем, она и так уже грязная, от собаки грязнее станет разве чуточку — храбро решает Интегра. И нападать собака совсем не хочет. Поэтому Интегра всё-таки —очень осторожно — протягивает руку и касается собачьей головы. Собака не издаёт ни звука и, кажется, не сердится. Нет, совсем не сердится — думает Интегра, вздрогнув, когда тяжёлая морда ложится ей на колени. 

Собака лежит неподвижно, как будто очень устала. Интегра вдруг замечает, что на шее у собаки ошейник. Он затянут очень туго — понимает она. Жутко туго. Ошейник пропадает в шерсти, обхватывая тощую шею вплотную, даже как будто впиваясь в неё. Как собака вообще дышит — ужасается Интегра и за этим новым ужасом теряет всякий обычный страх перед странным зверем окончательно. Ведомая вспыхнувшей жалостью, она ищет застёжку, пряжку, что-нибудь, чтобы можно было расстегнуть непонятный ремень. Ничего. Ошейник весь в узлах, сплетён из кусков кожи и каких-то обрывков железа, может, проволоки, и ни конца не найти, ни начала. 

Собака даже клыков не показывает, но ворчит, хоть и тихонько, совсем тихонько, а потом поднимает голову. Не лезь, мол, куда не просят. Интегра виновато убирает руки и вздыхает. Затем осторожно встаёт и оглядывается. Надо бы идти, но вот в какую сторону? Покрутив головой, она без особой надежды выбирает направление. Кажется, отсюда её привели — она делает несколько шагов.

Неожиданно собака смыкает зубы на подоле растрёпанного пальто и тянет. Интегра пугается, но на ногах удержаться у неё всё-таки получается: собака тянет совсем несильно. Они снова смотрят друг на друга, и Интегра опять вздыхает. Будь она постарше, такая идея не пришла бы ей в голову, но ей шесть, и мысль довериться собаке не кажется такой уж глупой.

Ошейник Интегра больше не трогает, но, на всякий случай, немного держится за свалявшуюся шерсть. И думает, доверчиво шагая и шагая по каким-то странным, словно расплывающимся в сознании переулкам, что эту собаку ей, наверное, разрешат оставить. Она ведь даже не бродячая, рассуждает Интегра, вот же ошейник. Только хозяин, наверное, её не любит. Значит, не будет возражать. А ошейник непременно снимут. Уолтер может, он всё делает очень аккуратно и ловко, вот её шнурки, к примеру, и пуговицы, которые никак не желают ей поддаваться, у него сразу получается завязать-расстегнуть. О том, что злится на Уолтера, Интегра уже забыла.

Очередная улица вдруг кажется ей знакомой, и тумана на ней нет. Интегра не совсем уверена, и это не дорога к зоопарку, но улицу она видела. Из окна машины, точно.

— Мисс Интегра! — голос Уолтера совсем не сердитый, только очень удивлённый и (с недоумением понимает Интегра) кажется, испуганный.  
— Господи! — он рядом, быстро опускается на колени — ещё одна странность: прямо отутюженными своими брюками на дорогу! — и хватает её за плечи, вертит, ощупывает, осматривает, засыпает вопросами: что она? Нигде не болит? Не поранилась? и (только в самую последнюю очередь) зачем-она-это-сделала... Что сделала? Конечно. Ушла — соображает растерянная и уставшая Интегра, и тут ей делается стыдно.

Только сидя на табурете в своей комнате и морщась, когда Уолтер прижимает ватку к левой коленке — даже через одежду ссадила — Интегра вспоминает: собака!

Она спрашивает Уолтера, не видел ли он собаку. Уолтер смотрит на неё с таким беспокойством, что Интегре становится неуютно. Уолтер встаёт и идёт доставать градусник, прежде чем спрашивает осторожно: какую? Она вдруг думает, что, наверное, Уолтер ей не поверит. Ругать не станет, по крайней мере, не сегодня, но будет недоволен. Может, даже испугается (сейчас она, кажется, впервые поняла, что он чего-то действительно может испугаться), не нужно его огорчать. Будь собака здесь, Интегра обязательно бы рассказала всё и настояла бы, чтоб её оставили. Но собаки нет. Убежала, наверное — с огорчением и лёгкой обидой думает Интегра. 

Перед сном Уолтер просит её быть осторожнее. Если вдруг (конечно он этого не допустит, но) она когда-нибудь опять потеряется, она просто подождёт его где-нибудь, как положено, хорошо? Он её найдёт обязательно, он обещает. Ей очень, очень повезло в этот раз найти дорогу в этот район, но... Точно — вяло думает засыпающая Интегра. Собака ведь вела её прямо домой. Если собака знает, где Интегра живёт, может, она сама придёт ещё? Надо только подождать...

От него остался скелет, обтянутый кожей. От его силы, как ему кажется из-за наложенных барьеров, — и того меньше. Но сущность Аулкарда всё ещё словно прикована к живой, неумолимо струящейся крови, особенному её плетению, и он всё ещё тянется, помимо собственного затерявшегося в пустошах разума, к этому течению, замкнутому ручейку. Этот привитый, выжженный инстинкт и паче того — эту неясную, его собственную, тоску не одолевают даже барьеры — они вторичны по отношению к влечению, которое выдёргивает его из темноты. Его сила сочится по капле, но капля эта упряма. Он не видит и не знает ни девочки, ни её мучителей, он слеп и глух, и только чувство опасности и одиночества да биение тёплого сгустка маленького сердца ведёт его сквозь туман. Алукарду словно снится сон — неясный, размытый и плохо понятный, но столь же светлый, сколь и мучительный: почти слишком далеко от особняка, и связь натягивается до предела, удерживает, скручивает, тянет обратно. Он возвращается в своё ничто из этого не-сна, чтобы, в расплату, провалиться ещё глубже в болото. 

Ну ничего — гаснущей искрой мерцает, откликается чему-то его сознание. Надо только подождать.


End file.
